Beyond Our Horizons
by Canadiancavalier
Summary: It's a RWBY human AU story. Everyone lives in the same apartment complex. They are all in college and have various jobs, some more interesting than others...
1. Chapter 1: Ruby

I saw the girl with the long silver-white colored hair at least once a day. Why I didn't know. I don't think she even noticed that I paid any attention to her. The strange thing was, other than me seeing her all the time is that I'd never seen her eyes. Or her face for that matter. She always seemed to have her back turned or she was sitting at a wall facing table in the small coffee shop. The coffee shop is probably where I see her most, probably because everyone goes there if they live in this tiny town. The only things here worth noting is Beacon University and the apartment complex all the students wind up staying in. It's no surprise the students stay there though, rent is cheap and we're all broke. That's why we all take on part-time jobs. I work at our local post office running errands and deliveries all over town. Unfortunately my roommate/sister isn't nice enough to let me borrow her motorbike to run deliveries. Her favorite thing to tell me when I ask is "It's good exercise, burn off all that sugar. Your diet is 99% cookies." But I guess it's not that much of a walk all over town. Like I said, it's tiny. But endlessly walking around gives me a lot of time to think. And I think a lot about the mystery girl with silver-white hair. I'm thinking about the girl again as I walk into the coffee shop. My silvery-gray eyes glance around the room but I don't see her. Holding a very small, lightweight package I walk up to the counter. "Blake Belladonna?" At first nobody responds. I check the box to make sure I have the correct address. There were special instructions to deliver it to her workplace. I get the attention of a blond haired boy behind the counter. "Does a Blake Belladonna work here?" I glance down at his nametag and see that the boy's name is Sun. "Blake? Yeah she's in the back I'll grab her." The boy says and walks through a door into the back of the shop. I lean against the counter, the box propped on my hip, and wait. A minute later a girl with long raven colored hair walks out of the door that the boy disappeared into. "Blake?" Her amber eyes meet mine and she gives me a friendly smile. "Yep that's me." She says and I hand her the package.

"Thank's for going through all the trouble to bring it here, if anyone leaves anything outside the apartment my roommate will bring it inside and my cat will tear it apart." I laugh and realize that the girl looks familiar. I put two and two together and realize she lives in the same apartment complex as I do. "My corgi doesn't usually tear up stuff but I can never be sure." I giggle. Blake smiles as well. "Blake, a little help!" I hear Sun yell from the back of the store. Laughing we say goodbye and go our separate ways. As I walk out of the store in the corner of my eye, I think I caught a glimpse of silver-white hair.

* * *

As I walk out of the coffee shop I check my watch and remember that Blake's package was my last delivery of the day. I start the short walk to my apartment complex, which is only a few blocks away. I pull my headphones out of my backpack and plug them into my phone. I hit shuffle on one of my favorite playlists and listen to the song that pops up. _They see you as small and helpless_ _They see you as just a child_ _Surprised when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild_ _Prepare for your greatest moments_ _Prepare for your finest hour_ _The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower_ _We are lightning_ _Straying from the thunder_ _Miracles of ancient wonder_ _This will be the day we've waited for_ _This will be the day we open up that door_ _I don't wanna hear your absolution_ _Hope you're ready for a revolution_ _Welcome to a world of new solution_ _Welcome to a world of bloody evolution_ _In time_ _Your heart will open minds_ _Your story will be told_ _And victory is in a simple soul_ I stuffed my hands into the pockets of my signature red hoodie and continued walking fairly quickly back to the apartment complex. I hummed along to my music and before I knew it I was back at home. I stepped inside and a blast of warm air greeted me. Grateful to be out of the fall weather I walked across the lobby and hit the button for the elevator. When the elevator doors opened I nearly ran into the boy stepping out. "Oh, hey Jaune. Sorry about that", I say sheepishly. "No problem", he says just as awkwardly. Then we go our separate ways. As I stood alone in the elevator I wondered where Jaune was going. It was a little too early for him to be leaving for his job. He worked as the night shift janitor for the university. I stepped off onto my floor and realized he was probably just dropping by the coffee shop for a caffeine fix. I walked down the hallway until I got to my room. I unlocked the door and walked in. "Hey Yang", I greet my sister when I see her laying on her bed, playing a game on her phone. I turn around and I am nearly tackled by a 30 pound incredibly fuzzy corgi. "Hey Zwei", I say as I catch him and set his stubby little legs back on the floor where they should be. "How was your day boy?" I say to him in a baby-talk voice. Unfortunately, he doesn't answer. I wish Zwei could talk. That would be cool, but it's about as likely as me wielding a scythe and fighting monsters. "Hey Yang, have you met a girl named Blake? She works at the coffee shop." Yang stops and thinks for a moment. "The girl with the long dark hair?" "Yeah her." I say, wondering why Yang is saying that like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Ruby she lives on the floor above us, I see her in the elevator all the time. She's cute right?" Yang added with a sly grin on her face. "No, um, I mean I guess." I sputtured. Yang laughed. I walked across the room to the small kitchen. I reached up into the cupboard to pull out a jar of sweets. I felt around but I didn't see it. I looked in all the other cupboards but it wasn't there. "Yang, did you take my cookies?" I yelled. "...No." she responded hesitantly. "Yaaang?" I drew her name out suspiciously. "You need to eat healthier Ruby! I'm gonna help you." Yang said with determination. I had a plan. I picked up Zwei and held him so he was looking at Yang. I stuck out my bottom lip and made my best pout face. "Pweeeeaaaase", I said. Yang made a face. "Fine, I guess you are healthy enough", Yang sighed. She then pulled out the jar of cookies from under her bed and threw them at me. I caught them with an evil grin. "Thank you." "Yeah, yeah." 


	2. Chapter 2: Weiss

Chapter 2: Weiss

"Don't fail me Weiss, I'm counting on you."

My father's voice echoes around in my head. I hear him speaking this phrase, over and over again. I slip into the coffee shop, nobody paying attention to me. So many people come and go, it's easy to go by unnoticed. I sat down at my usual table in the corner and waited. While I waited I thought about what I was going to have to do. I pulled out my computer and pulled up the profile that my father had given me.

Jaune Arc

18

Male

Blond hair

Blue eyes

Goes to Beacon University, Arts major

Current Occupation: School Janitor

The bell on the cafe door rings, alerting me that someone has entered. I glance up and there he is. Jaune Arc, the man my father told me to kill. I didn't make this decision on my own. The Schnee family for a long time have been assassins. When I told my father that I had been accepted into Beacon he handed me the boy's files and a handgun I was all too familiar with. I was told about my family's history with becoming assassins. I guess it first started off with some major rivalry and cold blooded murder was the only way anyone could think to solve it. I was told that if I didn't follow in these footsteps I would be disowned. Maybe if I do this I'll be loved.

Jaune picked up his to-go coffee order and walked toward the exit. I waited about 30 seconds and followed him out. I started to follow the route that I knew he'd take, the path to the school. I walked behind him inconspicuously, head down, careful not to accidentally bump into him. I adjusted the position of the straps of my blue-gray backpack. It wasn't heavy, it was more of a reassurance that I still had all of my stuff. By the weight I could tell I had the boy's files, my phone, and the very same handgun that my father had given to me that day.

As we went along the route I saw another student who I recognized as I keep tabs on everyone in town.

Ruby Rose

17

Female

Black hair with red streaks

Silver eyes

Goes to Beacon University, Technology major

Current occupation: errand girl

Ruby ran past me in the opposite direction glancing at me like she usually does, which I still haven't figured out the meaning of. I continue following Jaune, not really paying much attention to where I'm going except to not run into anyone. I know this route by heart. It's the one I follow everyday. The path back to Beacon University.

When we got to the school Jaune fumbled for a second then pulled out the set of keys from his pocket. He opened the door and walked inside. I slipped in after him and went to find a place to hide. I walked around the insane amount of corridors in the school and eventually found the perfect place to wait. I found myself in the performing arts wing of the school. I climbed up into the top section of the stage, where sometimes people attached to ropes would "fly" around for plays. I took off my backpack and set it down beside me, still doing my best to blend in with the wall. Which wasn't hard, the school at night is pretty dark.

After about half an hour of patient waiting I heard a broom sweeping and whistling. Filled with adrenaline I peeked over the edge of my hiding place and saw Jaune sweeping between the aisles of the auditorium. I reached into my backpack and my hand brushed the cold metal of the gun. This could be it. Quietly I pulled out the gun and put a bullet in it, figuring I wouldn't need more than one shot. The whistling stopped, I froze, moving only to look up. I saw Jaune climbing onto the stage. He looked around for a moment, them moved his feet into first position. He then started to dance. Remembering he was an arts major I figured out that he must be here for dance. He moved gracefully and passionately, I could have thought he was a professional. The dance ended all too soon. He bowed to the audience of about 600 empty chairs and went back to sweeping.

Something came over me and I put the gun on safety and dropped it back into my backpack. I waited for Jaune to leave the auditorium, then I climbed down from my hiding place. I couldn't kill this boy right now, but tomorrow is a new day.

I slipped out of the college campus and started to walk home. I glanced at my watch. It was 9:49. I kept walking back to the apartment complex when a car rolled up beside me. I started to walk a little faster but the car sped up and continued to drive beside me. The window of the car rolled down.

"Hey, you", yelled the man from inside the car. I ignored him and kept walking. "Hey, I know you can hear me", the guy said louder. I sped up my walking speed a little more and looked for ways to get back to the apartments. I realized that the only way to get back was on this sidewalk, if I went any other way I'd get lost in the woods to my right. To my left was the street and the idiot in the nice car. The car sped up a little too much and I caught a glimpse of the license plate. It was a custom plate that said "CARDIN". "Hey lady I'm talking to you, if you weren't a bitch you'd listen." I reached around myself to the pocket of my backpack. I reached in, grabbed the gun, and moved it to my waistband. I kept walking to the apartments trying to look unfazed. The car suddenly drove up the road and stopped. The driver stepped out. My mind jumped to his file.

Cardin Winchester

19

Male

Burnt orange hair, Blue eyes

Beacon University, No Major

I looked him over and saw that he was about a foot taller than me and outweighed me probably by about 100 pounds. He started walking up to me. He shot me a grin but it didn't reach the evil look in his eyes. As inconspicuously as possible I reached down and flipped the safety on the gun off.

"Hey cutie, need a ride home?" I figured I might as well try to talk my way out of it.

"Thanks for the offer but I'm not very far from home." I knew this wouldn't stop him but I don't want to immediately resort to violence.

"Aw come on, it's late. Aren't you tired? People as pretty as you shouldn't be walking around alone this late at night. You'll find some real creeps".

"Like you", I said without thinking. His face shifted to an angry expression.

"Listen", Cardin said menacingly. "Just get in the damn car". He started to walk closer to me.

"Come any closer and swear to god I'll shoot", I said pulling out the gun. Cardin laughed but I could read in his expression that he was scared shitless. He put his hands up in a "surrender" gesture.

"Alright look, I'm not gonna hurt y-." He took another step closer and I shot. I hit him in the chest, so I at least punctured a lung and maybe nicked the heart. He fell backward screaming profanity at me. After a few minutes he was silent. Shaking I put the gun back into my backpack and sprinted back to the apartments. I ran through the lobby and up the stairs. I got to my apartment and fumbled with my keys, my hands shaking from shock. I finally unlocked my apartment. I slammed the door behind me and immediately leaned against the door and sunk down to the floor, hugging my knees. Now that I knew what killing someone felt like, I knew I couldn't bear to do it again.


	3. Chapter 3: Blake

"Name for your order?" I asked with a bored tone. Working at the coffee shop was fun and all but it got a little boring.

"Roman." said the random customer.

"Your drink will be ready shortly." I siged. I walked over to the back counter to pour some coffee. At least this guy's order had been simple, even if he was rude. I picked up his cup to write a name on. I suddenly got an idea of how to mess with this guy. I picked up the cup and just wrote "Ramen". Smiling slightly I called out his order. "Small black coffee". The guy picked up his cup without a second thought, he was looking at his phone. I sighed and wondered if he would even realize what was written on his cup. A moment later I heard laughter coming from the corner of the cafe where he sat down. Roman walked back to the counter.

"Ramen?" he asked with a smile on his face, I laughed.

"I'm kickstarting my career as a stand up comedian, what do you think?" I joked. Roman laughed and walked out of the store. I walked back to the counter to take more orders, hoping that the recent experience would improve the rest of my day.

* * *

I glanced at the clock on the wall. My shift was over. "Sun I'm leaving." I yelled toward the back. I heard a groan.

"Can't you stay and help with the evening rush?" he yelled back. I stayed silent. "Blake? Did you leave already?" I ducked down and hid under the counter. I heard the door Sun was behind open. "Blake?" He asked. "Guess she left." he said as he walked past my hiding place.

"Boo!" I yelled as I grabbed his ankle. Sun screamed out a very high-pitched noise of terror. I started laughing and practically rolling on the floor.

"That wasn't funny Blake."

"Yes it was."

"Ya know sometimes it's hard to take you seriously, one moment you're the darkest most brooding person I know and the next you pull crap like that."

"I try."

"Yeah, yeah. Just get outta here before I don't let you leave till closing."

The seriousness of his threat sent me packing, I was out the door just as our next customer came in. I continued to walk back to the apartments. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw that I had a text from Yang. I opened the message and saw that she'd sent me a funny picture of a cat. Probably because that's all I ever talk about, I love my cat. I responded to her text.

Blake: Ha ha. Can you make one of those out of my cat?

Yang: Sure just send me a picture

I scrolled through my photos until I found the one I was thinking of. It was a picture of my cat Yin laying on my bed upside down. She was sticking out her tongue the tiniest bit. I selected the photo and sent it.

Blake: (photo sent)

Yang: Give me just a minute

Blake: Ok.

With some difficulty I shoved my phone back into the tiny pocket of my jeans and continued walking. I was almost back home when I felt my phone buzz again. I pulled it out of my pocket and opened the text. It was the same photo just captioned "blep". I laughed.

Blake: I wish I could show this to my cat.

Yang: You could if you really wanted to lol

Blake: I mean that I wish my cat could comprehend the hilarity of this photo.

Yang: Blake it's called a meme

Blake: I know it's called a meme it's 2017.

Giggling at the conversation I unlocked my apartment's door and almost ran into my roommate due to looking at my phone. "Excuse me, sorry Velvet", I said as I sidestepped through the doorway.

"It's ok Blake, sorry I was rushing out the door." Velvet replied hurriedly. I noticed that Velvet was dressed a little nicer than usual. Nothing super fancy, but her hair was out of it's usual messy bun and I could see the slightest bit of makeup. She had on a light brown oversized sweater with the silhouette of a bunny on it, leggings, and boots.

"You going somewhere Velvet?" I asked. Velvet blushed a little bit. "You're not going on a date are you?", I asked in a jokingly suspicious voice. Velvet glanced at her watch.

"I'd tell you all about it but I'm late so I'll tell you when I get home." Velvet yelled as she quickly walked toward the elevator.

"Use protection", I yelled after her.

"You're the worst", she yelled back.

Chuckling I turned around and walked into the apartment. I closed the door behind me and walked across the room and collapsed onto my bed. I checked my phone and saw that while talking to Velvet I had missed a few texts from Yang.

Yang: Lol

Yang: Hey do you want to do something later, like hang out?

"She's using proper punctuation, this must be serious" I thought.

Blake: I'm not busy, my shift at work ended a while ago. What do you want to do?

Yang: Not sure, what do you want to do.

Blake: Um, we could get coffee or something (I get employee discount) But that could also end up with Sun begging me to stay and help.

Yang: Yeah maybe coffee is a no

Blake: Do you have any ideas?

Yang: Bar/Club

Blake: Yang we're 19.

Yang: So I take it you don't have a fake ID

Blake: Why would I?

Yang: I can get us into the club downtown

Blake: How?

Yang: Let's just say I have my connections

Blake: Meet at your apartment at 9:00?

Yang: See you then

I put my phone down next to me on my bed and picked up my book. I figured I could spend some time alone reading and mentally preparing myself for what I expected to be a very long night. Now there is only really one problem. What am I going to wear?


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! This is not a new chapter but its some important info. I'm transferring ownership of this story to my friend who has been co-writing this with me. As much as i love writing it, i've discovered that i am not a fan of keeping up with writing these huge stories. The amount of plans got overwhelming and I am already a busy person. This will all be republished and new chapters will come up under FleetofWarships once we work out transferring ownership and things. I'm still going to write, it will just be one-shots or things that are only a few chapters. Thank you guys for the support i did get while i was still writing. I promise the story will remain just as good if not better. Thanks for understanding. Much love, keep on writing.


End file.
